


Icarus

by raku (takanope)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drafts, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hana is chill with her girlfriend, Sombra is cool ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takanope/pseuds/raku
Summary: Hana is upset, her dads have surpassed her stream and she doesn't like that one bit. However, having a hacker girlfriend has its pro's - and after sweet talking her a little she finds herself on top again.(Aka "Sombra please, I'll let you wire money from Dorado if you do this!")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really short draft I had to write because I love these two gay children :')

“Sombra, can you not just hack my stream up or something? Come on, I’ll even convince Winston to let you wire some money from Dorado!”

Hana whined, having muted her stream in a bid to beat the edgelords and their stream. For some reason, Reaper and Soldier had managed surpass her own stream by playing some old game by the name of Team Fortress 2 leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

Whilst it was understandably amusing to watch the pair of them yell at each other with a plethora of creative insults (the most notable being “bread fucker” which in total earned her over fifty dollars) it still irritated her to no end.

Of course, if in doubt go to your hacker girlfriend. Hana and Sombra had quickly started dating, of course what better pairing than a professional streamer and an incredibly talented hacker. Having taken the liberty to hack into her stream more than once and filled her screen with hacks for whatever game she was playing whilst she wasn’t looking, she agreed reluctantly to take her out on a date and with that something fairly unique bloomed between the pair.

“It’s tempting, but what else is in it for me niña?”

With a huff and pout she rested her chin on her palm and allowed herself to bargain, there was no harm in it - right?

“I’ll stop yelling when you’re trying to code?”

“Sounds good. Let me just grab my computer.”

She murmured, a sly smirk playing on her lips. Shooting her a smile, Hana returned to her stream though keeping to her promise of not yelling. It was no surprise to see that she had yet again surpassed the pair of them, though nonetheless the sight bought a smile to her lips.

An added bonus however was the donation that came in with a message flashing across the screen briefly.

‘Love you xx -S’

‘I could get used to this’ she thought as she lay in bed at three in the morning, arms wrapped around her in the only place she could bring herself to call home.


End file.
